dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ogre
Ogres or Oni (鬼, literally "demon" or "ogre") are a race that take care of Other World in Dragon Ball Z. King Yemma is the head of all Ogres, and he also decides which souls go to Hell and which go to Heaven. Ogres do not lie, because King Yemma severely punishes them for it ("will tear my tongue off" in original Japanese, "will be very unhappy" in FUNimation dub). In the Japanese version Ogres often speak in weird ways, adding unnecessary signature sounds at the end of each sentence. Known Ogres Ogre leading and guiding souls The first one that is shown in the anime is a blue guy in white shirt and a tie, guiding the line of dead souls with a megaphone. This will be a recurring image of Other World, though the exact appearance of the Ogre can be different every time. However, most Ogres are blue, have black hair, one horn and dress smartly, wearing a shirt and a tie. They appear throughout Dragon Ball Z, usually whenever his boss, King Yemma, is seen. They are also seen in the Dragon Ball Z movie, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and in Dragon Ball GT, in the Super 17 Saga, where Goku is trapped in Hell, and in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, Until We Meet Again, where Goku visits Piccolo in Hell. King Yemma Main Article:King Yemma King Yemma (閻魔大王 Enma Daiō) is the boss of all Ogres, who judge the dead. In the English anime, his name is King Yemma. He is based on the Hindu deity Yama. A line of souls leads to his office where he decides whether a soul goes to Heaven or Hell. Compared to the other Ogres, he is of a different colour, he wears a beard, he has two horns and a helmet (it is unclear whether the horns are his own or belong to the helm), and he is colossal in size: only his mahogany desk is at least three times taller than Goku, who is able to fit in one drawer. King Yemma is strong enough to stay in control in any situation and can easily overpower Raditz. Later in the series, when power of the villains increases, this becomes less impressive. King Yemma later makes a few cameo appearances in Dragon Ball GT, such as when he sent Piccolo to Hell during the Super 17 Saga, and also appears in Dragon Ball Z movie, Fusion Reborn, where he is trapped in his office by Janemba by a barrier that Pikkon slowly destroys while Goku and Vegeta fight the monster. The Guide When King Yemma agrees to send Goku on Snake Way, he provides him with a guide who takes him to the start of the road. The guide seems to be more intelligent and knowledgeable than most of the other Ogres, wears glasses and has two horns instead of one. His exact function in Other World is unknown, but later he meets Fortuneteller Baba and gives her Goku's message for Master Roshi (which reaches him via Kami and Yajirobe). He is then never seen again. The guide speaks with adding はい (hai, literally "yes" or "indeed") to each sentence. The driver The Driver Ogre is first seen where Goku is running along Snake Way, and he meets this Ogre driving a cleaning machine along Snake Way. The driver asks Goku if he wants to hop on the back and get a lift with him. Goku obliges and falls asleep. But, when the cleaning machine hits a bump on Snake way, Goku is thrown off the machine and off of Snake Way. The driver, doesn't notice however. He is then seen again a couple of episodes later when Goku is back on Snake Way and runs past him. The driver notes that he looks familiar, and since he is not looking at where he is going, crashes off Snakeway. The driver speaks with adding おに (oni) to each sentence. Goz and Mez ]] Goz and Mez (Gozu, Mezu) are two watch-keepers of Hell. Goz is the second strongest Ogre after King Yemma, and Mez is the second fastest Ogre after King Yemma. Mez looks just like the guide Ogre, but his skin is red and he is much more buff (but still wears glasses). They wear t-shirts with "HELL" label on them in matching color. In the Ocean Group Dub edited version, the 'HELL' label is airbrushed into reading 'HFIL', which additionally is worked into the plot of the episode as being an acronym for "Home for Infinite Losers". Very much like the driver oni, Goz and Mez speak with おに (oni) in every phrase. Goz resembles Man-Wolf's human form, while Mez resembles "Hero" (the human body Kami used at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.) Saike In the movie, Fusion Reborn a teenage Ogre named Saike was careless while working the Spirit Laundry Machine (distracted by his death metal music) and forgot to change its tank. The tank overflowed, and Saike was surrounded by thousands of years of spiritual waste. The purplish-gray smoke mutated his body, and turned him into the demon, Janemba. At the end of the film, after Janemba was hit with Gogeta's Soul Punisher, he transformed back into the teenage Saike, who ran away, frightened. Saike has red skin, and two horns. Another Ogre appears in Fusion Reborn, though he is not named. This Ogre is the only witness to Saike's transformation into Janemba, and rushes to tell King Yemma, though he is covered in crystal along the way. This Ogre has blue skin, and one horn on top of his head. Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Males